


Thou shalt not say the Lord's name in vein.

by HeavierThanHeaven



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, ddadds - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholics Anonymous, Cute, DDADDS, Dominant, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay dads, Joseph Christiansen - Freeform, M/M, Robert Small - Freeform, Yacht Sex, damn yacht boy, dream daddy - Freeform, gayyyy, josephs FUCKIN yacht, just very very gay, mocktails, roseph, sub, sub Robert, sub/ dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavierThanHeaven/pseuds/HeavierThanHeaven





	Thou shalt not say the Lord's name in vein.

It had taken over a week of persuasion - and several complimentary glasses of whiskey at Jim n Kim's - for Joseph Christiansen to persuade Robert to attend his party. Socialising. Obnoxious, fruity cocktails. Joseph's fucking pristine yacht. Robert had spent his entire evening so far listing and repeating all of the reasons he did not want to be here. With a 'mango and pineapple crush' cocktail in one hand, he leaned against the edge of the boat, watching the sun edging towards the skyline. 

"Rob! We're gonna play cards, you in?" Mat called from the small gathering of dads around the circular table which Joseph had brought from downstairs. Rob made a small gesture over his shoulder, accompanied by a small grunt, enough to tell the guys that he wasn't interested.  
He heard a familiar voice above the others, just before the soft screeching of a wooden chair being pushed back across the deck. Don't come over here. Leave me alone, please.

"Taking some time out for our daily brooding session, hm?" 

God fucking damnit.

"Hah." Rob responded sarcastically to Joseph, who leaned against barrier less than an inch away from him. He glanced to the side, eyeing up Joe's large, soft hands, his mind immediately forcing him to remember how they felt around his-

"Enjoying your mocktail?" Joseph tilted his head as he watched Robert with a small glint in his eyes, seeing straight through him. 

Robert grimaced, glaring back.  
"Do you just say mocktail? With an 'M'?" He pulled a face of disgust and tipped the rest of his beverage overboard, "I've had four of these, damnit. What are we having next, juice boxes?" 

Joseph laughed heartily, not at all offended by Robert's rude behaviour. He would pay for that later.  
"Always so gracious, Rob. I've still got that wine downstairs. Is that better suited to your taste?" 

Robert considered it for a half a second, quickly accepting that he'd drink out of a toilet if it was over 5% alcohol at this point. It was going to be a long night.  
"Thanks." He made his way down the stairs to his friends bedroom. He knew his way around this place well enough. His eyes fell upon the neatly made bed in front of him.  
Before he realised, he was standing in front of Joe's open wardrobe, caressing the soft material of that sweater. The stitches were loosening at the seams of its sleeves. Rob tugged at a loose thread.

"Defacing my property now, hm?" Joseph's voice made Robert jump, and in response made Joe chuckle softly, "It still smells like you, you know. I haven't worn it since, incase the smell fades." Rob felt the hairs on his neck standing up as he felt the man's breath on his skin. He was talking very quietly. And standing very close.

"Fuck, I need a drink." Rob breathed out, rubbing his furrowed brows and pushing his grey tipped hair back, which bounced straight back into place. Joe chuckled darkly. 

"You'll ruin that liver of yours." Joe whispered against his ear, all whilst slipping a hand around Rob's slim waist, "I've been telling you for years. Maybe one of these days you'll listen." 

"You know that will never happen." He retorted, lowering his head slightly as he took a few short, ragged breaths, trying to compose himself as all of his blood rushed to his quickly stiffening cock. Joe noticed. Of course he did. His hand slid further down his lover's front, fingers slipping inside the waistband of his black jeans.  
Rob cursed under his breath. Joe feigned a gasp.

"Thou shalt not say the Lord's name in vein, Robert Small." 

"You know, I wanna slap you every time you say that."

Rob felt Joseph's smirk grow against the back of his head,  
"Well this time, I'm going to act upon it." 

Before he could form a response, Robert felt a hard object being forced between his lips, involuntarily opening his mouth wider as Joseph fastened something behind his head.  
"Now, thou cannot say the Lords name in vein... Or anything else for that matter." 

Robert quickly raised a hand to his mouth, feeling the hard plastic ball secured between his teeth. He shot an angry glare at the smirking man, immediately attempting to unfasten the leather strap behind his head. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Joseph raised an eyebrow, enough to send Rob's hands back to his sides, "Good boy..." 

Rob felt his cheeks burning up with embarrassment and arousal. He watched as Joe knelt in front of him, unfastening his belt for him and pulling down his jeans, then removing his leather jacket and v-neck shirt.  
"Isn't this better - easier? Doing as you're told?" Joseph teased, with that stupid, smug smirk Robert could see every time he closed his damn eyes. 

He stood in just a pair of black briefs - and a ball gag. His dick was embarrassing hard despite the lack of attention, and a small spot of pre-cum had soaked through the material. He stood uncomfortable under Joe's gaze, rubbing his forearm with one hand. 

"The gag is just a precaution. I have guests upstairs, and we both know how... Loud you can get." 

Robert turned a deep shade of red at this comment, turning his face away to try and hide it. Joseph saw, laughing and pulling him closer. 

"Don't look away from me. I enjoy watching you blush, Robert." He grabbed the man's jaw, turning his face so he could see the pink tingeing his stubbly cheeks. He used his other hand to trail up and down Rob's side, sliding a thumb along the dents of his v-lines, and running his thick fingers through his dark chest hair. He watched Rob's face contort ever so slightly at his touch.

"Mm... What a pretty sight..." Joseph swiped a thumb under Rob's bottom lip, wiping away a drop of saliva. He wrapped an arm around the dark haired man's waist, leaning in and kissing the very corner of his lips which were stretched over the plastic, raising his hand to grab a fistful of his hair, "Now, let's see..." Robert's breath hitched in his throat as he felt a hand enclosing around his junk, squeezing firmly as another tugged his hair hard enough to tip his head back. Joe smirked.

"You're so easy, Rob. I bet you could cum without taking your underwear off. Couldn't you?" Rob stifled a groan as his hair was pulled harder, looking at Joe with pleading eyes, silently begging him not to test that theory. Joe would never let him live that one down, "Maybe next time...".

Rob stumbled towards the bed behind Joe, who still had his fingers tangled in his dirty curls. He released them momentarily, to sit on the low bed, with his legs stretched out in front of him. He patted his lap condescendingly. Rob stared at him in silence.

"Ahem." Joe quirked an eyebrow and again motioned to his thighs. 

Swallowing whatever pride Robert had left, he shuffled towards the man's legs, and was quickly pushed down over them, lying on his front over the mattress.  
"Good. Although, you know I hate to ask twice." Joe grumbled, with his voice low and rough. Rob swallowed hard, feeling a familiar large hand wrapping around his throat and another on his ass.  
If anyone else could see the position he was in now, he'd move cities. Hell, he'd move countries. Change his name and his identity. But for Joseph Christiansen, things were different. 

The material of his briefs were slowly pulled down, past the curves of his cheeks and left midway down his thighs. Joe squeezed the flesh, digging his nails in and earning a small grunt from the man over his lap. He chuckled.  
"Ooh, we liked that, huh?" 

The blonde raised his hand to his own mouth, sucking on two fingers, making sure to keep a tight grip around Robert's throat. Rob listened to the wet pop of Joe removing his fingers from his mouth. His cock was throbbing unbearably hard now. And it was pressed against Joseph's thigh. He could almost feel the bastard's smirk.  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.  
The tips of two soft, slippery fingers were ghosting over his hole. He tensed up. Joe loosened up his grip on his throat.

"Calm down." His voice was enough to make Robert do just that.

Robert's back arched ever so slightly as he felt Joe's thick fingers stretching him out, he slid them inside and out several times, going in deeper with each thrust, and curling them upwards. Throaty moans and whines were muffled against the gag. Joseph laughed knowingly.

"I knew that ball gag would be a good idea..." 

His fingers got deeper and deeper until Joe pushed them as far in as he could, bending them ever so slightly to start stroking the walls deep inside Robert, who tensed and clawed at the sheets in response. 

"Hush..." Joe whispered, clutching his throat and ramming his fingers in and out again, smirking darkly as he watched Robert struggle beneath him, "You're doing very well."  
He lifted the man from his lap, guiding him onto his hands and knees after removing his underwear from around his knees. He then stood in front of his gagged lover, starting to undress.  
Robert watched with tired, lust-filled eyes as Joe pulled his polo shirt from his body, exposing his pale, toned abs. He dropped his pants, and then his underwear. He was never the shy type. At least not in front of Robert.

He gave his inevitably hard cock a few strokes, kneeling onto the bed and climbing behind Rob. Joe spent a minute covering his length in lubricant, eyeing up his partner's body from this angle and that position. He wet his lips and ran a hand over Rob's back.  
"Let's hope that gag is enough to keep you quiet." 

Joseph smirked. Robert dragged in sharp breaths through his nose, freezing up when he heard a metallic, rattling noise. He attempted to look over his shoulder, but was beaten to it, by a solid hand around his throat.  
"You keep looking ahead. Understand?"  
Rob nodded quickly.

He stared at the wall ahead as another thick leather strap was tied around him, this time around his neck. A sharp tug of a metal chain yanked his head back. Joseph had fucking collared him.  
"Fuck, you look great from here-" Joe punctuated his sentence with a sharp thrust, driving his thick cock entirely inside of Robert. Any cries or moans were sharply muffled by the plastic ball. 

Joseph didn't hold back, wrapping the chain several times around his fist to keep Robert in check as he hammered away, ramming his wet dick into his tight hole again and again. Rob felt his eyes threatening to roll back. He balled the sheets up tight in his fists, with the bed creaking dangerously underneath them both.  
"Ugh- Fucking hell!"  
Robert would have made a snarky comment about Joe's bad language, if he wasn't gagged and completely focused on how amazing his cock felt slamming in and out of him. 

With a few sharp tugs of the leash, Robert was pulled up against Joe's toned chest. From this angle, the swollen head of Joe's six inches was stabbing right into Rob's prostate, causing him to grab at Joe's arm for support, and his eyes to roll right back. Joe wrapped and arm around his slim waist to keep him up, not slowing down one bit.  
"There it is..." Joe forced out breathlessly, smiling as he wrapped his long fingers around Robert's dripping cock, spreading the wetness around before starting to stroke it fast, in time with his thrusts, "Are you going to cum? Hm?"

Robert would have formed some sort of response if he wasn't so completely senseless from the pleasure, weakly grasping at whatever part of Joe he could find, screwing his eyes shut tight as his stomach knotted heavily. He was suddenly pushed down flat onto his front, mounted instantly by Joseph who pinned him there, ramming his cock into him once again, causing the bed to rock and creak. 

Rob let out a desperate, loud-despite-muffled set of cries, shaking and throwing his head back as he soaked the sheets beneath him with several jets of cum. Joe listened to his release, feeling his walls contracting widely around him and growling deeply in response.  
"Fuck... Fuck, Robert!" He moaned the man's name, digging his nails into his hips as he emptied himself deep inside Rob's ass, riding through it as he attempted to stifle his own sounds of pleasure. 

The two men slowed and calmed down. Joseph freed Rob from his restraints, running a hand through his dark hair and kissing his temple.  
"You did good." 

Robert's cheeks flushed and he glanced bashfully at the smug man, still trying to catch his breath.  
"A warning prior to being collared would have been appreciated." He spoke between ragged breaths.

Joe chuckled as he cleaned them both up with a small towel,  
"You wouldn't have enjoyed it half as much if you'd known I was going to do it. Surprise is half of the fun, Rob." 

Joseph smirked over his shoulder,

"You know where the shower is. If you need a change of clothes, feel free to borrow a sweater." 

Robert scowled and pulled the sheets over himself. Fucking bastard.


End file.
